


"Break it."

by Circeancity



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Despaircest, F/F, I mean it's really only kissing, One Shot, dr1 spoilers, dub-con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circeancity/pseuds/Circeancity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking with her sister is strange.<br/>It’s not the way she casually demeans her or how she can rant for long stretches of time, seemingly having whole conversations between her own personas. Nor is it the way she switches her whole personality on a whim, because she “got bored”.<br/>No, that’s all pretty normal.<br/>The strangest thing about walking with Junko is the paparazzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Break it."

Walking with her is strange.  
It’s not the way she casually demeans her or how she can rant for long stretches of time, seemingly having whole conversations between her own personas. Nor is it the way she switches her whole personality on a whim, because she “got bored”.  
  
No, that’s all pretty normal. The strangest thing about walking with Junko is the paparazzi.  
  
In her time in FENRIR—the covert ops, the witness protection, lying, hiding, sneaking around under international radar—Mukuro had gotten used to being unseen. While she was gone, Junko had gotten used to the opposite lifestyle. She lived almost constantly in front of the lens of a camera. Like now for instance, as she was debriefing Mukuro on her plans for SHSL Despair, several people had approached her with cellphones and cameras, asking for pictures. Every time, she either shoved Mukuro away or gave her a simple order, “Break it.”  
She had barely been in the country before breaking a dozen phones.  
  
None of this seems to bother Junko, not even the younger kids who ask her how she became so beautiful. She gladly gets down to their level, as they’re only nine or ten, and smiles as she tells them that her breasts are fake and she hasn't eaten since yesterday morning. Mukuro makes a mental note to force her to have dinner tonight. When they get upset, she tells them that’s how life is and orders Mukuro to break their cameras.  
  
It’s an hour walk from the airport to their home, admittedly she allows more photos than she destroys, and acts like a perfect sweetheart to those photographers. Even the ones with dirtier requests, which increase as it gets later. She lifts her skirt, lowers her shirt, blows kisses, acts coy, whatever they want.  
  
One of them asks her to just “Do somethin’ sexy!”  
  
She tilts her head to the side and asks “You mean like this?” and before Mukuro can even think of what Junko might do, she’s grabbed by her waist and pinned to a nearby building. One hand holds her wrist and the other cups her breast. Junko’s face is mere centimeters from hers, she poses like she’s going to kiss her.  
Mukuro has no idea how to pose or even if she’s meant to be in the picture. She just stands there, eyes wide and face flushed with embarrassment. Her thoughts are screaming, “This is wrong!” “Why is she doing this?” “I can’t be seen like this!” but a part of her wonders if she really will kiss her and how it would feel. Her lips look soft.  
  
Junko abruptly turns back to the photographer, “Good enough?” she laughs.  
  
“Yeah…but how ‘bout you actually kiss her now?”  
  
She turns back to Mukuro and rolls her eyes, “Tch. Just can’t please some people.” She mutters.  
  
“S-so are you going to—“before she can finish, Junko gives her a wink that seems to say “Eh, why not?” and moves down to her neck.  
  
Mukuro gets out a small “Huh?” before the collar of her shirt is pulled away and her thoughts shut down for a moment. It felt so much better than how she imagined kissing her would feel. She tries to forget the photographer, the rough concrete behind her, the fact that this is her own sister doing this and focus only on the feeling of those soft lips sucking at her neck. She fails miserably and half wonders if the shame and embarrassment of this whole situation is part of why it feels so good.  
  
She leans her head back and sighs as Junko pulls away, smiling deviously. The photographer thanks her, asking who “the cutie over there” is.  
  
“Her?” Junko shrugs, “She’s nobody.”  
  
“I see. Well thanks again, “ he smiles at her and walks away without so much as a nod to Mukuro.  
  
Mukuro waits, still by the wall though her sister’s hands were long since gone, for the order to break the camera. Her blush fades and her insides grow cold as she realizes it won’t come. Instead Junko just turns back to her and starts laughing. “You were really enjoying that weren't you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You _loved_ it.”  
  
“I was acting.” She crosses her arms and pretends to find something very fascinating going on across the street.  
  
“I bet you want more, upupupu. ” without waiting for Mukuro to say anything else, Junko starts walking again, “What a pervert.”  
  
Their house isn’t that far so their encounters lessen somewhat, all the pictures are solo, some are allowed, some are destroyed. Junko acts like nothing ever happened and Mukuro isn’t sure whether to be relieved or insulted.  
  
She resolves to adjust to her strange new life and to, hopefully, forget the feeling of Junko’s lips against her skin and the shame of wanting more of it.


End file.
